Jugando a Odiarte
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Long-fic. UA. Regla fundamental de sobrevivencia: nunca te enamores del depredador. Si eres el cordero, no sabes cuándo podría despedazarte sin piedad. Sin amor...
1. Regla nro 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi. La historia es totalmente de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Regla 1º: El colegio puede ser la etapa más bella de tu vida, pero también podría ser la más cruel…**

Chicos y chicas divididos en: popularidad, riqueza y belleza. Sólo el que reuniera estas características podría pertenecer a este selecto grupo y humillar y degradar al que quisiera ya que nadie tendría el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo. Amigos, falsos, novios; pasajeros, dinero, infinito, felicidad cero… Este chico si sabía como encajar en este mundo de cristal, a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

Ella no quería, o por lo menos no podía.

Cabello y ojos claros, raros y hermosos, cuerpo perfecto, resultado de mucho entrenamiento y una actitud que dejaba mucho que desear.

**Nombre**: Inuyasha Taisho.

**Edad**: 18 años.

**Espécimen**: exclusivo.

**Rasgos**: indescriptibles

Ayumi dice: "él es tan _sensual_, haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de mis manos para besarlo". (Sonrisa pervertida)

Haruka dice: "me excita estar cerca de él".

Él, mujeriego sin remedio, buceador* y que disfruta de tocar todos los cuerpos que puede, ya que nadie lo detiene. Las chicas se le ofrecen, él; un simple adolescente hasta que su madurez muestre lo contrario y todo un experto en la _materia_.

Hijo de padre y madre adinerados. Un hermano mayor: Sesshomaru, nombre de ese ángel caído del cielo (en aspecto), consentido. Sólo le hace falta levantar un dedo para tener lo que desea.

Mal estudiante, diría que pésimo, pero soborna a los profesores para que lo pasen con mínima nota. Novia tras otra, Miyu, Momoka, Haruna, Hina, Aoi, Yui Yuuna, ya perdí la cuenta.

Amigos (supuestos amigos): Yu, Kento, Kohtaro, Kotaro, Sho, Seiya, Ryosuke, y ¡ah! El último más mujeriego: Miroku, aunque se le podría defender por excelente amigo, siempre al lado de inuyasha. Amigas: Nanami, Yuna, Mao, Miu, Rio (todas enamoradas).

_Vida perfecta, casa perfecta, amor imperfecto._

Soltero, sin novia y con muchas hormonas, este depredador ataca a cualquier mujer de gran cuerpo, sola y necesitada, que le levante su ego de hombre (algo machista). Astuto pero no lo suficiente para engatusarla…

Ella, la típica chica tímida y estudiosa, que se esconde detrás de un uniforme que consta de un suéter con una minifalda (conjunto que vuelve a los chicos locos). Hermosa y noble, pero inocente y de carácter fuerte. Actitud digna de imitar, clase media, alegre y sencilla. Estatura promedio, delgada, talla de busto exacta, cara de _yo no fui_, delicada como una flor. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza la existencia de estas normas:

1° Tener un papi con dinero. _Nada que ver._

2° Ser súper-mega presumida. _Ni al caso_

3° No vivir necesariamente en mansión, pero al menos casa de mínimo, ocho habitaciones. _¿Un apartamento pequeño cuenta?_

4° Algunos de los grupos básicos que debemos escuchar son:

1- RBD (¿eh?).  
2- High School Musical (no sé).  
3- Cheetah Girls (¿es una ciudad?).  
4- Miranda (me encanta ―mintiendo―).  
5- Britney Spears (fría).  
6- Panda (tibia).  
7- Motel (más tibia).  
8- Kudai (¡hirviendo! Pero no).

5° Tener cable en TV. _¿Cuentan los canales nacionales?_

6° Nuestro color favorito es el rosa. (No el negro, eso es para emos y nosotras no lo somos; o sea hello). _Bueno, uso lo que tenga limpio_ ―apenada―.

7° Ok, hay grupos y cantantes que pensábamos que eran sólo de nosotras pero como la TV abierta (ash) se ha encargado de publicarlos, ahora son de lo más nacos como Drake Bell (tan bombón y en las manos que cayó). _¡No! ¿Por qué?_

8° Chicas, siempre debemos estar a la moda. _Bueno, tengo una blusa __**in**__ de hace tres años._

9° Usar ropa de marca. _Segunda marca, igual es marca._

10° Hablar palabras improvisadas en inglés y obvi, hablar inglés. _Japonés, alemán, todos los idiomas que quieras, me gusta estudiar._

12° Tener servicio en casa como sirvientas, amas de llave, chofer, etc. _Bueno, no._

13° No ser pobres, out. _Ya no debería seguir viendo esto._

14° Con groserías moderadas, una a la semana o podrías parecer verdulera. _Nunca._

15° Viajes al extranjero, dos veces al año como mínimo. _Ir a la esquina, es ir a afuera._

16º Y como las divinas, las feas quedan afuera. _Linda, pero no rica._

17º Los muchachos que nos quitan el sueño (¡ay!).  
―Inuyasha Taisho (_imposible, él nunca se fijaría en mi_).

Ésa era la realidad, los dos se deseaban pero, algo les impedía estar junto. Tal vez, lo que pensaran los demás al verlo a él con ella, o a lo mejor lo que especularan sus amigas al verlo con el albino. Anhelada por muchos, Kagome sólo era como se decía: una niña (de 17), en medio de un mundo que no le tocaba vivir.

Era reportera del periódico escolar, se sabía los trapos sucios de todo y todos, pero algo le decía que estaba mal. Podías estar con quien quisieras, pero tenía que pertenecer a tu grupo es decir, populares o corrientes. Una triste pero verdadera situación. Kagome no contaba con mucha ropa, de hecho solo tenía tres blusas y dos pantalones, algo que ella sabía cuidar mucho, no podía exigir más. Su papá estaba desempleado y su mamá trabajaba de cajera en un supermercado. Para ella era un honor, y al mismo tiempo milagro; estudiar en el colegio más caro de Tokio, luego de que le dieran una beca por sus impecables notas. Cuando despertaba con pereza de pararse, se abofeteaba. Ya que tenía mucha suerte, de poseer padres maravillosos, casados, un liceo privilegiado y unas amigas que cualquiera envidiaría. No era una vida con muchos lujos, pero se acercaba a la felicidad plena.

―Inuyasha Taisho, ¿por qué tú y yo somos diferentes? ―susurró Kagome mientras miraba el reloj. Era tarde. Lo mejor era acostarse para el pesado día de mañana. Tendría que limpiar la basura que dejan todos los estudiantes, por culpa del grupito de fresitas, entre esos Inuyasha.

―Kagome, no sabes cuánto te amo ―decía un joven de mirada ambarina, contemplando la bella foto de la pelinegra, del anuario del año pasado. Decidió guardarla, de nada lo ayudaría lamentarse. No podía decepcionar a sus padres, empresarios muy importantes en Tokio.

* * *

La luz cegadora atravesó las persianas de Kagome, no era temprano. ¡Demonios! Iba a llegar tarde, eso le pasa por estar soñando con alguien que nunca va a ser suyo, un hombre imposible de conquistar. Se desperezó y salió rápido de la cama, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y los zapatos sucios. Llegó a tiempo mientras formaban la fila. Se paró delante de Inuyasha, pero ella volteó sus ojos para hacerse indiferente.

Él le dirigió una mirada libidinosa, realmente era muy hermosa. Los chicos populares se sentaban en las últimas filas, eso les daba algún aire de poder. No había puesto disponible. Da la casualidad que ese día faltaron sus dos mejores amigas Aiko y Sango. Visualizó bien, uno al final, al lado de Inuyasha. Sólo se lamentaba internamente mientras el profesor Akimichi la reprendía.

Nueva tema de Matemáticas: Álgebra tipo 1.

El profesor unió a los buenos con malos alumnos dando el resultado de una mezcla de chicos de diferentes clases, y para su suerte, o quizá mala, hizo pareja con Inuyasha, quien ya había reprobado la materia dos veces.

―Escucha atentamente ―dijo firmemente Kagome―. Multiplicas este número por…

―Toma esto ―interrumpió Inuyasha mientras sacaba de su mochila, una manzana.

―¿Por qué me la das? ―preguntó Kagome. Era un tierno gesto de su parte.

―Bueno, creo que no comiste ―es cierto, no había desayunado por el apuro―, además necesitas fuerzas para explicarme lo de Matemáticas.

―Cierto ―afirmó la morena cortante, él la apenaba―. Quedamos en que si multiplicas un…

―¿Cuál es tu apellido? ―inquirió Inuyasha desviándose del tema.

―¿Eh? Higurashi ―respondió la peliazabache, desconcertada

―Eres hermosa ―halagó él dulcemente.

―Gra..cias ―contestó La Higurashi, ruborizada.

―Me preguntaba si… ―el Taisho dudó si decírselo―. Podrías venir a mi casa a explicármelo, que en verdad no me concentro.

―Me parece bien ―concluyó tímidamente Kagome

Inuyasha sonrió y se marchó. Había tocado el timbre de clases. La chica no podía creerlo, era algo imposible. Se pellizcó suavemente, era verdad. Se dirigió al otro salón mientras pensaba que ponerse…

"Cuidado _little_ K, los depredadores se esconden detrás de un camuflaje"

Xoxo, anónimo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola gente x3 Este fanfic aún se está publicando en FFL. com (sección de Cemzoo) La historia la estamos escribiendo entre mi mejor amiga y yo, es decir; somos dos autoras. En está más adelantada, a punto de acabar. Por eso, decidí subirla a . Me parece una muy buena historia que quería compartirla con uds. y ya está muy avanzada, faltando sólo el capítulo final y el epílogo. Es una de las primeras que he escrito y me siento orgullosa del progreso que hemos tenido. Lo auto-beteé porque realmente, tenía errores espantosos xD

Planeo subir continuación **semanalmente**, cada viernes. Críticas, sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas de manera educada. En cuanto, al narrador del fanfic, es anónimo (x´D) Es un personaje de Inuyasha que se revelará más adelante. Las reglas de las "fresitas" fue sacada de una página de internet el año pasado, pero ya ni me acuerdo cómo se llamaba la web. Los grupos y/o cantantes utilizados, así como los típicos cliché no son para ofender a nadie, pero generalmente es un ejemplo de lo que escucha esta gente.

Una vez más, no es discriminación hacia "las tribus urbanas" o clases sociales, es una crítica a la sociedad en forma de parodia. Whatever, espero muchos reviews 33 Okey, no xD Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	2. Regla nro 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es total de mi autoría. Prohibido plagiar.**

**

* * *

**

**Regla Nº 2 Mantén la distancia con los depredadores en su hábitat.**

Los depredadores tienen ventaja en su campo de batalla. Es su especialidad moverse con agilidad en su terreno de caza. Son unos maestros en atrapar desprevenidas a sus presas. Si lo llevamos a este mundo, las personas se dividen en diferentes grupos sociales, unos superiores a otros, que piensan que pueden hacer su voluntad y mandar a los demás, controlarlos y hacer y deshacer lo que les venga en gana; los tienen a su merced y ellos no pueden evitar hacer otra cosa que cumplir con su deber, además de no poder defenderse ni opinar.

Kagome se preparaba para su "cita" de estudio con Inuyasha en su casa. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que no sabía con exactitud que usar entre las pocas prendas que tenía ―limpias o no― en su armario. Era la primera vez que alguien, dentro de ese grupo social, la invitaba a su casa o a alguna parte con algún otro motivo que no fuera burlarse de ella, bien sea por cómo vestía, o cómo hablaba, hasta cómo caminaba, etc.

Se estaba probando la falda de jean que compró en una barata hacía 3 años, y sólo la usó una vez para los quince años de su prima. En ese momento le quedaba un poco grande, cosa que pudo arreglar porque su madre es costurera, pero ahora no le quedaba como antes sino más ajustada y mucho más corta. La había utilizado con una franelilla color magenta que, al igual que la falda, le quedaba  
un poco ancha y ahora le quedaba ceñida y resaltaba sus curvas y sus pechos.

Según ella, no atraía la mirada de nadie y nada le hacía ver tan hermosa como esas "fresas", pero cuán equivocada estaba, el que no estuviera comiéndosela con la mirada estaría loco. Kagome se miró al espejo por ultima vez para verificar que si quiera diera la experiencia de ser más sofisticada.

* * *

_"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu. Es un depredador y esta en su territorio", _le dijo una voz en su cabeza, haciéndola cambiar de opinión y animándola a ponerse los tenis viejos que siempre usaba y un conjunto militar, unos pantalones "holgados" y una franela blanca que tenía el logotipo de D&G.

Él preparaba todo, es decir, supervisaba que todo estuviera listo para su cita con su bella e inocente compañera de estudio, Kagome. Tenía a todas las chicas del instituto babeando por el y ella era la única que parecía hacérsele la indiferente. Eso le gustaba, es más, lo excitaba. Si quisiera pudiera estar con una chica diferente cada día pero él la quería a ella, en su vida y en su cama.

Sólo una cosa se los impedía, sus padres; ambos fueron al mismo instituto y compitieron en todo, además de que los padres de Kagome esperaban que su hija no fuera a relacionarse con uno de esos chicos "fresita" sino con alguien que le conviniera y la quisiera de verdad; mientras que los padres de Inuyasha siempre han velado porque sea como ellos: adinerado y casado por interés o simple conveniencia.

―Bien, ahora sólo resta... ―no terminó de formular la frase cuando sonó el timbre a las 3:00:00 PM_. La chica si que es puntual _pensó Inuyasha.

Kagome se encontraba del lado fuera de la casa esperando ansiosamente a que su "pupilo" abriera las puertas. Y qué gran decepción se llevó. Para su sorpresa, había más de 10 sirvientes paradas en el umbral de la entrada únicamente para recibirla,  
cinco de un lado y cinco del otro, ordenados en filas, mientras su amo bajaba por las escaleras.

Ella se quedó observando cada paso que daba. Estaba guapísimo esa tarde. Llevaba un pantalón negro que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, una camisa desabotonada y unos zapatos de marca. El típico niño rico de ciudad que tenia a todas a sus pies, ¡le pidió que fuera a su casa a explicarle aritmética! No podía creerlo y menos cuando se encontró sentada en su cama. No recordaba haber pasado y mucho menos haber recorrido su cuarto y sentarse en su cama. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando? Posiblemente en lo fabuloso que lucía.

―Oye ¿me esperas un rato?

―¿Ah?..Ah, sí claro.

―Está bien, espera aquí. Debo de tener los cuadernos del año pasado en algún lado ―dijo adentrándose en el inmenso armario.

Kagome observaba detenidamente la jaula de aquel depredador. Dónde dormía, cómo olía, qué le gustaba. Como no lo veía llegar, quiso acercarse a su almohada para captar su olor, cuando inesperadamente entra una mucama para dejar tollas limpias en el cuarto del baño. Kagome trató de levantase rápidamente pero falló en su intento y cayó en el piso justo al lado de la cama donde no pudo evitar ver lo  
que había debajo de ella. ¿Acaso era un…

"_Recuerda muy bien K, muchos depredadores usan piel de cordero para pasar desapercibidos"_

Xoxo, anónimo

* * *

**Notas de IKST:** Hola chicas, quiero agradecerle por los dos comentarios. Aunque no tienen gran contenido, significa que les gusta. Éste capítulo es muy corto, pero es clave para los próximos. Inuyasha es un _womanizer_, ya verán por qué. Si notan errores de ortografía y demás, exijo que los omitan xD Okey, no, pero lo beteé rápidamente ya que dudo que el viernes pueda subirlo. También gracias por agregarnos en Favoritos, nos vemos la próxima semana.


	3. Regla nro 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Regla Nº 3: En el cuento del pastorcito mentiroso, el lobo se comió a todas las ovejas. En este caso, la oveja resultó ser un lobo…**

Eso no podía ser lo que ella creía. Kagome lo miró con cierto asco, pero ya era hora de desenmascararlo. Se levantó del piso. Agarró eso que tanta repulsión le daba y lo escudriñó. Fucsia y varios sobres de condones abiertos. Suspiró. ¿Por qué le parecía sorprendente? No era algo nuevo de Inuyasha

―Inuyasha, creo que deberías devolverle esto a tu "amiga" ―dijo Kagome con tono de reproche mientras agitaba el brassier.

―Ka-agome ―tartamudeó Inuyasha―. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

―No me cambies el tema ¡¿de quién es? ―preguntó Kagome con desilusión en su tono.

―De Mona ―respondió Inuyasha mirando el piso.

―Toma, debe estar buscándolo, y para la próxima asegúrate de revisar "bien" la habitación ―advirtió Kagome mientras le arrojaba el sostén.

―Lo siento ―replicó el albino mientras lo lanzaba para un bote de ropa sucia―, en verdad, no sabía que hacía ahí.

―De qué te disculpas, esto no es de la noche a la mañana, tú siempre has sido así ―concluyó la morena poniéndole punto final a la conversación―. Trae tus cuadernos, estamos atrasados.

―Sí ― _Kagome en verdad lo siento _pensó Inuyasha.

La pelinegra pidió permiso para ir al baño. Se limpió la cara con agua; estaba decepcionada. Pero ¿por él? Salió y ahí estaba acostado Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados, donde se notaba claramente su desinterés en la materia.

―Me voy, Taisho ―informó la Higurashi al tiempo que agarraba su bolso.

―No te vayas, te necesito ―rogó Inuyasha tratando de impedir que se marchara.

―Tienes dinero para pagar al tutor más prestigioso de Tokyo, no me necesitas― musitó Kagome mientras se soltaba de sus brazos.

―Te quiero es a TI- enfatizó Inuyasha resaltando la última sílaba.

―Está bien, pero prométeme que no te distraerás ―exigió Kagome.

―Todo lo que quieras para que estés a gusto conmigo.

Kagome sonrió, quería que ella le explicara álgebra, cualquier chica aprendería por él, para explicarle a él. Se sentaron en una gran mesa en medio de una habitación más grande que su propia casa. Tiraron todos los cuadernos sobre el gran comedor. Y uno a uno fueron revisándolos. Pero con Inuyasha era fácil entretenerse. Hablaba de cualquier tema desde los más superficiales hasta los más profundos.

El ser popular no le quitaba lo culto. Algo que parecía que los demás chicos carecían. Caballeroso y con buenos modelos, cualquier mujer cae en sus redes tres ya Kagome comprendía por qué. Pasaron tres horas hasta que Inuyasha pudo entender entre chistes y conversaciones cómodas e **in**cómodas. Aprovechaba cada chance que tenía para acercarse más a ella. Contemplar a esa belleza. Ya sabía porque sus amigos habían intentado todo con ella y nada resultó.

―Kagome ¿te quedarías a cenar? ―interrogó cortés Inuyasha.

―¿Eh? No sé si pueda.

―Por favor, no aceptaré un no por respuesta ―aclaró Inuyasha con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y tierna. Rara combinación…

―No me queda otra opción ―contestó Kagome con una gran sonrisa fingiendo una derrota victoriosa.

De una puerta dorada salieron empleadas por doquier, trayendo manjares de manjares, platos que nunca hubiese osado a probar, no porque no quisiese sino porque eran carísimos. Aclaró su garganta. Cómo hacía para mantener semejante cuerpo con semejante comida. Se sintió apenada. No sabía como agarrar los cubiertos, nunca había cenado tan elegantemente. Un pan con atún bastaba para ella, algo que se podía agarrar con la mano. Miró a su alrededor, ahí estaba Inuyasha. Se hizo un nudo en la garganta.

―Kagome, no te preocupes, estás entre amigos ―susurró una voz masculina muy querida por ella.

―Gracias Inuyasha ―reveló la peli-azabache poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

Era tarde, hubiera deseado quedarse pero no podía. Su familia.

―Te veo mañana ―se despidió Kagome pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, él la agarró del brazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla―. No puedo esperar a verte ―confesó en un sensual murmullo.

Llegó a su casa; ahí estaban sus padres, cansados, esperando una explicación pero sabían que su hija era muy buena como para dejar influenciarse por Inuyasha.

Subió a su cuarto, y se encerró. Estaba tan cansada ese día, que se durmió con ropa y todo. Pero soñó con los angelitos, con su ángel Inuyasha…

* * *

Sonó el bendito despertador. Eran las 6:00 AM, Kagome suspiró. Ya era un nuevo día. Lo que pasó, pasó ¿no? Como dice Daddy Yankee. Frotó sus ojos suavemente con sus manos y se dirigió al baño mientras bostezaba.

―Gracias mamá, te veo en la noche ―gritó Kagome desde la puerta.

―¡Qué tengas un buen día, hija! ―no la escuchó, estaba ocupada mientras buscaba su pase para el autobús, a los chicos pobres les tocaba eso, qué se le podía hacer…

Llegó al colegio. Inhaló y exhaló aire. Tocaba clase de matemática con el profesor Akimichi. Pensó cómo le había ido a Inuyasha ayer, pero el aludido ahora estaba solucionando un "problemita".

―Aquí tienes Mona ―habló el peli-blanco entregándole una bolsa negra muy bien envuelta.

―¿Qué es esto? ―indagó Mona con una sonrisa.

―Lo que se te quedó debajo de la cama, que por cierto, me trajo algunos inconvenientes ―respondió relajadamente el joven.

―No puedes decir que no te divertiste ―bromeó Mona mirando un poco más abajo en su pantalón.

―He tenido mejores.

―¿Disculpa? A lo mejor quieres que te lo recuerde ―averguó seductoramente mientras se pegaba más a él.

―Aléjate, tú fuiste mi diversión de la otra noche, ya pasó ―finalizó el muchacho, irritado.

―¿Quién es la otra? ―vociferó Mona.

―La mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, inteligente, dulce y tierna ―alardeó Inuyasha.

―Nombre y apellido ―demandó saber la chica.

―Supéralo ―se despidió mientras se marchaba a su clase de Matemáticas.

Inuyasha tocó la puerta, había llegado tarde por deshacerse de Mona. Miró todos los puestos disponibles, uno al lado de Kagome, pero no. Bostezó y se sentó a lado de su mejor amigo, Miroku.

―Guarden todo. Hay una prueba ―notificó el profesor.

―Profe, no sea malo, cámbielo ―suplicó una voz femenina

―No me dio tiempo de estudiar, profesor Akimichi ―reclamó una voz masculina.

―Cállense todos y saquen sus lápices ―sentenció el hombre autoritariamente

Kagome respondió su examen sin ninguna dificultad, después de todo estaba fácil. Inuyasha se golpeaba a sí mismo por concentrarse en Kagome y no en álgebra.

Todos entregaron su examen con desilusión, excepto ella que sabía que había sacado un 10

Fueron a almorzar. Inuyasha se marchó con su grupo. Kagome con el suyo: Sango y Aiko. Estaban en mesas distintas pero no pudieron evitarse verse. Kagome volteó al ver como a Inuyasha lo abrazaba esa chica a la que odiaba: Yuuna. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos al notar, que alguien se acercaba a Kagome, Houjo.

_Lo vas a lamentar, Houjo_ pensó Inuyasha.

Sonó el timbre. Clase de deporte. Kagome fue un momento al casillero mientras Sango y Aiko iban al baño para arreglarse y "ligar" como solía decir la castaña. La Higurashi estaba de espalda. Tenía un desorden, suspiró. Le tocaba ordenarlo.

―Me encanta como se te ve la falda ―murmuró una voz varonil.

―Inuyasha ―farfulló Kagome al voltear―, eres un idiota ―escandalizó la referida queriéndose largar pero―… Suéltame Inuyasha

―No quiero que te vayas, no lo tomes a mal, es que cualquiera se excita al verte ―aseguró Inuyasha con una sonrisa pervertida.

¡Paf! El silencio que había en los pasillos lo rompió la bofetada que le dio Kagome a Inuyasha. Corrió hacia el baño y se lavó la cara. Era un estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir muy deseada y eso le producía una felicidad, a lo mejor no buena, pero inmensa felicidad. Caminó a paso de tortuga. Sinceramente no quería entra a clases de deporte, pero debía mantener el promedio. Abrió la gran puerta e interrumpió la multitud que había dentro del gimnasio. Un sonrojo le recorrió toda la cara.

―Kagome, ven ―susurró Aiko.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban desde lejos. Era inevitable. Los dos eran guapos, jóvenes y talentosos.

―Bien chicos, hoy tenemos practica de abdominales y flexiones, busquen pareja ―ordenó la profesora Aburame. De 11 chicas, 8 fueron detrás de Inuyasha y un grupo de 3 se quedaron en la esquina, ésas obviamente: Kagome, Sango y Aiko. 11 chicos, Inuyasha atormentado por un montón de mujeres alborotadas y 10 más lamentándose.

―¡Ay! Muchachitos del demonio, yo escogeré las parejas ―chilló la educadora―. 5 parejas de chicas, 5 parejas de hombre, diablos ―dijo Aburame por lo bajo―, tendré que poner a uno y una aleatorio, veamos… a Taisho y ..

Las chicas rezaban, los chicos daban gracias por Kami.

―Y Higurashi ―Kagome decía: ¿por qué a mí?―. Bien pónganse con sus respectivas parejas en la colchoneta y comencemos la serie, primero el tradicional.

Los chicos corrieron y se colocaron, primero le dio la joven de orbes chocolatados. Inuyasha no podía evitar calentarse. Estaba sosteniendo sus piernas y Kagome hacía gemidos, a los cuales él le encontraba doble sentido

―1,2,3 … ―contaba el púber― eh, 4…

―¡Inuyasha ¡cuenta bien! ―reclamó la pelinegra. Eran tres series de 20.

Kagome se agarró la blusa e hizo un nudo encima de su ombligo. Los chicos se sorprendieron. Era muy guapa, con un cuerpazo extraordinario. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como plato. Su abdomen, sus pechos, sus glúteos, su cara, su cabello, su personalidad, todo, para él, era perfecto

Era el turno de Inuyasha…

―1,2,3.. ―ennumeró Kagome. Los hizo sin problema. Estaba muy sudado. Tomó un poco de agua e hizo lo inesperado.

―¡Guau! ―exclamaron las muchachas al ver el perfecto abdomen de Inuyasha. Kagome sonrió. Se había quitado la franela para impresionarla. Perfectamente trazados, con razón no le costó los abdominales. Eran espectaculares, para derretirse. Un montón de gente se concentró alrededor de Inuyasha. La profesora al ver tal espectáculo, suspendió la clase e hizo firmar al Taisho en el libro de vida.

Sonó el timbre. Las clases terminaron. Kagome retiró su hoja del escritorio. Corrió hacia el bebedero y cuando menos se lo esperaba, unos brazos la enrollaron.

―Inuyasha ―atinó Kagome.

―Gracias a ti, saqué un 8, sin pagarle al profe ―expresó Inuyasha muy orgulloso restregándole la nota a Kagome, como un niño pequeño.

―De nada, eres inteligente pero flojo ―refutó.

―Si sirve ser flojo para llamar tu atención, entonces lo soy.

―Tonto ―dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.

―El sábado haré una piscinada, me gustaría saber si quieres ir ―ofreció Inuyasha serio.

―No creo, porque…

―Por favor ―interrumpió el albino.

―Okey ―accedió Kagome

―Gracias, te veo allá y no olvides llevar tu traje de baño ―afirmó besándole el pómulo―, y ¡ah! Miroku quiere que invites a Sango a la _pool party._

―Sango acompáñame, por el amor de Dios ―insistió la morena.

―No puedo, en serio.

―_Please _―imploró Kagome con ojos de perrito abandonado.

―Pero sólo dos horas ―condicionó Sango.

―Te amo Sango―soltó Kagome abrazando a su amiga―, pero no lo malinterpretes.

―KAGOME ―vociferó la castaña.

* * *

Estaba en la calle esperando el autobús. Ojos azules, moreno, alto y de gran cuerpo. Koga, así se llamaba ese bombón

―Kagome ―llamó de manera conquistadora alguien.

―Por Kami, Koga ―musitó la joven de felicidad mientras lo besaba en la cara, amistosamente.

―Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía pequeña ―se quejó el moreno.

―Y yo más tonto, ¿por qué te tenías que mudar? Ahora estamos lejos ― reprochó la peli-azabache

―Ya no más ―dijo tiernamente Koga―. Me inscribí en la misma escuela que tú.

―¿Qué? ―la chica se quedó en estado de anonadamiento.

―Después te explico, vamos a salir hoy. Hay una disco que acaban de abrir, me dijeron que lo máximo.

―No puedo, me comprometí con Sango ―recordó Kagome con cara de nostalgia.

―Ah ―suspiró Koga desilusionado.

―Pero ven conmigo, estoy segura que a Sango no le molestará ―le invitó Kagome jalándole de la mano.

―Pequeña, claro que iré contigo ―aceptó Koga mientras agarraba dulcemente las manos de Kagome

Inuyasha tenía competencia, Kagome era presa de muchos….

"_Calamar, que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente. No lo olvides K, hay amigos y amigo__**vios**__ "_

Xoxo, Anónimo

* * *

**Notas de IKST: **¡Tarán, el capítulo de la semana! Espero que les haya gustado. Sin duda, este es el capítulo que se me ha hecho más difícil de betear. La computadora está lenta, mi mente; nublada xD Además de que habían demasiados errorcitos como tildes, mayúsculas, guión incorrecto... Paf, realmente me siento orgullosa de todo lo que hemos avanzado Lilii y yo, ha sido mucho. Muchas gracias por comentarnos, nuestras siempres fieles lectoras, pero hay algo que debo comentar...

Estoy ligeramente decepcionada (_) de que sólo recibamos dos comentarios por capítulos. ¿Tienen idea de lo que cuesta corregir nuevamente un fanfic que ya estaba enterrado sólo para que uds. disfruten? Obviamente, nadie me obliga pero quiero lo mejor para mis lectoras. Me desilusiona un poco que no tenga tanta aceptación aquí, ya que por este fanfic sudamos lágrimas y sangres, literalmente.

Desde ahora en adelante, seguiré publicando semanalmente pero si veo 5 reviews, ¡tendrán conti antes! ¿No quieren saber cómo será la pool party? Por favor, no hay mejor recompensa que saber que las historias de uno son bien recibidas por los lectores. Sólo presionen la pestaña de reviews *_*


End file.
